1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording composition, an image recording ink set and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An inkjet recording system is one of recording systems for recording images, data, and the like with the use of ink. The principle of the inkjet recording system is such that an image is formed on a medium made of paper, cloth, or a film, by ejecting an ink in the form of a liquid or a melted solid through a nozzle, a slit, a porous film, or the like. Various methods of ejecting ink have been proposed, including a so-called charge-control system in which ink is ejected by means of an electrostatic attractive force; a so-called drop-on-demand system (pressure pulse system) in which ink is ejected by means of oscillating pressure of a piezoelectric element; a so-called thermal inkjet system in which ink is ejected by means of pressure generated by forming and growing air bubbles by a high temperature; and the like. By employing these systems, recorded materials of an image or data with an extremely high precision can be obtained.
In order to perform recording of an image or data with high precision on various recording media including permeable media and impermeable media, a method of recording an image onto an intermediate transfer member and then transferring the image onto a recording medium has been applied in the recording systems using an ink, including the aforementioned inkjet recording systems.